


Neon Lights And Music Blaring

by orphan_account



Series: Incarnation [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Incarnate AU, Incarnates AU, M/M, Part of the Incarnates Series, Sea, Sky - Freeform, Sky and Sea, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sure, they may have met in a shitty nightclub, and they may have been drunk, but they were the sky and the sea and they were an unstoppable force held together by their love.





	Neon Lights And Music Blaring

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the embodiment of the sky. People treated me like I was from heaven. They held high expectations of me, had the perfect idea of what I should be; to them, I had to be gentle and kind and sugar-sweet, uncaring of anything. I was expected to act light and floaty, perfectly happy, but I was nothing of the sort. I was Gerard, my mind was old and my body young, and I was the opposite of the expectations society set for me. My parents expected me to find the sea easily enough, and to fall deeply in love with a kind, sweet girl who liked to weave flowers in my hair and sing sweet bird-songs whenever I was sad (which I couldn't be, because I was the sky, after all, and the sky was happy). Of course, that's not what happened. Because being an Incarnate never results in a happy ending.

-

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the embodiment of the sea. People treated me like I was from heaven. They held high expectations of me, had the perfect idea of what I should be; to them, I had to be sweet and kind and caring of people, but could never show an once of sadness to anyone else. I was expected to take things as they came, to be happy and not-sad and accepting of the world as it was, but I was nothing of the sort. I was Frank, I was sharp and angry and hard edges, and I was the opposite of the expectations society set for me. My parents expected me to find the sky easily enough, and for me to fall in love with the sea, who would be a kind, sweet girl who would calm me from my rages and sing me to sleep at night (but only if I was sad, which I could never be). Of course, that's not what happened. Because being an Incarnate never results in a happy ending.

-

When I was nineteen, I met Frank. His long hair covered one of his eyes, and I could see the scorpion tattoo on his neck; the light made him look a bit like a girl. There was this pull in my chest, a string attached to Frank that drew me to him. Something about him intrigued me where nothing else did.

-

In the nightclub lights, Gerard's fiery red hair was tinted purple. His eyes had this fire to them, and I found that the same fire burned in my stomach when I looked at him. My stomach tied in knots as he approached me, drink in hand and a confident smile stretching his features.

-

Around Frank, I felt more confident than I had in my whole life. Something about him made me feel assured and confident, so I walked up, confident smile on my lips and smooth talk on my tongue. Frank looked nervous, but I gave him a drink to soothe his nerves. We talked for a bit, he laughed at the shitty joke I made, and we slid off to my hotel room under the cover of darkness, neon lights shining behind us.

-

Music from the nightclub rang through the walls slightly, even though Gerard had one of the nicest, most expensive suites. The alcohol swam through my bloodstream. Made everything slightly fuzzy. I felt reckless, more so than usual. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was being around Gerard, but I wanted to kiss him. So I did. I kissed him and I had no regrets about it.

-

The kiss was soft and sweet and perfect, but Frank wanted to take it further. I let him. His eyes roamed over my figure, and I tangled my hands in my hair, closing my eyes and kissing back as if he was my everything (and, as I would find later, he was, indeed, my everything). We passed out in each other's embrace, content in the knowledge that we'd wake up with the other by our side.

-

I woke up in Gerard's arms, my back pressed against his chest. His head was buried in my shoulder, his arms wrapped around me. We were perfect, in that second, and we always would be. Because he was the sky and I was the sea, and even though we didn't know it just then, we were destined to be together and we were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao they're so g a y


End file.
